Broken
by iloveprincezuko
Summary: Aang realizes his love for Toph.  It's too late.    : enjoy!


**Okay, this story is a little sad. Not really a tear-jerker, but I think it's a little melancholy… Comments are appreciated (: Enjoyy!**

Tears streaming down my face. There was rain pouring on me, pushing me to the ground and splitting my skin like daggers.

I didn't want to go anywhere but here.

Why here? I don't know. I was just an annoying brat who wasn't worth trusting. At least that is what someone had just told me.

I don't want to ever remember that night.

It all started when Katara kissed me after I defeated Ozai. You see, the thing is, I had told her how I felt during the play about ourselves put on by the Ember Island Players. But while I was waiting, waiting desperately for Ozai to come, I thought to myself…who am I doing this for? And I looked deep inside me heart.

I realized that my love for Katara was fiction. It was a figment of my imagination. I was in love with the _image_ of her, the _image_ that it was something that was possible.

But I'm the Avatar.

Impossible is my middle name.

I'm not in love with Katara. That's just a cover story. I'm actually in love with Toph.

Why? I don't know. Love does crazy things to a person.

Nevertheless, when Katara kissed me, I kissed back. I was so confused, so desperate to find my way…I kissed her back. And now I live to this very moment wishing I had stepped back, took a breath, and explained to her what I just explained to you.

Now Katara and I are a couple. And every day, I pray to the monks, asking them for the courage to stand up to her and tell her how I really feel. And even more, the courage to stand to Toph and tell her how I feel.

No matter how hard I prayed, it never worked. I always thought about what would happen if I told Katara how I felt. She would be heart-broken. She was such a sweetheart, a girl who had been nothing but help for me on my journey to master the four elements. Why was it so hard to tell her, though? Did I not trust her enough to take the news?

No. I trusted Katara with all my heart. She was my best friend.

So after I had thought this through, a new question burned.

Who first?

Should I tell Toph and then tell Katara?

If I did that, then Toph would be mad for being in a relationship with Katara while telling her.

Well, what if I told Katara and then Toph?

No, no. Katara would sabotage my efforts to speak to Toph.

That's it, then. I would tell Toph first.

"Toph?"

"Hello, Twinkle Toes."

"I have to tell you something. You might want to sit down."

Toph sat.

"Toph, I know this may come as a shock, but…"

Katara's voice boomed from behind us. "Aang!"

She was far away, and couldn't hear our conversation. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Aang, just wanted to remind you that I have a date with you tomorrow. You better have planned something oh-so-sweet, little guy!" She smirked, and with a flip of her hair, returned to water bending.

I hated who she had become.

I didn't hate Katara. Not at all.

But ever since peace has become through the world, she started acting different. Like she was playing hard-to-get. She flirted with all the other guys and practically waited for me to tell her to stop. It was so annoying. This act was getting on my nerves.

I never went back to Toph. I let her wait. I was too afraid.

After I told Katara where I planned our date, I went and freshened up. I took a shower and such, and then I put on my good clothes. I went to the tiny restaurant and sat there.

I waited for 10 minutes.

20. 30. 40. 50. 1 hour. Finally I got up and left. I went to go find her. Maybe she forgot…but I knew that was me trying to be optimistic. She wouldn't have forgotten on accident. She either did it on purpose for her act, or stood him up.

Behind a tree, I heard noises. I glided up to the tree and looked down. Katara was sitting by Zuko, her head rested on his shoulder. I growled and glided away as fast as I could, back to the campfire.

"Toph…"

"Oh, hi again Twinkle Toes. After sugarcakes called you, you never came back? Did she trick you into a make-out session?" Toph said gently but teasing.

"No. Look, Toph. I know this is really weird, but can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Toph replied.

I purposely walked around the park near where I had seen Katara and Zuko. The truth is, I wasn't mad. I was just sad because I trusted Katara. Well, I guess it was time I showed the same amount of trust she had just shown me.

I sat down next to Toph. She sighed.

"What is it, Twinkles?" She started making a rock bend into the shape of a tree.

"I just wanted to do something…" I said. This was my moment. My only moment. So I gathered all my strength, and with my heart beating like a rhino stampede, I pecked Toph on the cheek. She turned fuchsia.

"What was that for?" she said, shaking.

"Toph, I don't actually like Katara. I love you."

Silence.

"Aren't you dating her?"

"Nope." I said. Toph smirked. She leaned over, reached out for me cheek, and said something I never thought possible.

"Tell me where your lips are."

So I gently directed her head in the right direction, and we kissed. For hours. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. Her lips felt soft and sweet, like sugar rolls. Her kisses were gentle but sweet, and I loved them. More than Katara's kisses, which were more quick but nice. But not as nice as Toph's. I heard movements.

Toph broke away.

"Oh crap, I think Katara just saw us, and judging by the way she stormed away…_you_ broke up with _her_?" Toph said.

I scratched my bald head.

"Erm…yeah. I'm going back to the camp now. Wanna walk with me?" I asked. Toph grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Going back to the camp was probably the worst thing I ever chose to do, ever.

Ever.

Let's just start with Katara.

"How dare you? How…urgh!" Katara screamed in rage. She bent the water from the mini fountain in the room. She splashed me and Toph.

I was sick of Katara. This was just plain getting old.

"You stood me up for Sir Steak Face!" I shouted, rage causing my face to turn red hot.

"You kissed _her_! _Her_, Aang! She's got eyes on her feet!" Katara screeched, full-out crazy.

Toph stepped in.

"Oh shut the hell up, sugar queen. You're such a hypocrite! You were licking Zuko like he was some kind of candy!"

"I was not!" Katara shot. I was confused.

"Toph, how did you know they were kissing?"

"Oh please, they were like 4 trees away from us. I think I could feel them moving enough to know they were slobbering all over each other." Toph spat. I retreated, shocked.

"_You_! I am so sick of all your crap! You don't care about anyone. You are just a stupid…annoying…selfish brat! You just wanted to kiss Aang to get under my skin!" Katara screamed.

"So?" Toph shot, her fists clenched.

"Wait, Toph, you only kissed me to get under her skin?" I asked.

"Stay out of this, Airhead." She spat in my face. I closed my eyes and sat down, holding back tears.

"You kissed Zuko, so Aang kissed me! What's wrong with that!"

"Everything is wrong with that! Everything….just _everything_!"

"But somehow it is not wrong for you to be able to kiss Fire Pants? I don't think so, sweetie. I think you're just jealous, because Aang kissed me, and he liked it!"

"How dare you!" Katara screeched. "I am not jealous of your annoying and horrid self! Aang and I are still dating!"

Toph let her guard down, and turned to face me.

"You…you said you broke up with her!" she barked.

"I'm…I'm sorry Toph! I was going to break up with her anyways. I like _you_, Toph!" I begged.

"Shut up!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She turned in Katara's direction again.

"How can you even say that as your excuse?" she said, her voice quavering. "You were smooching Zuko! 'Aang and I are still dating'! Do you remember that, sugar queen! You cheated on Aang. You cheated on him, and you are jealous. I pretty much just proved you wrong. This conversation is over." Toph stormed away, and Katara followed, but to her own tent.

I was torn. First Toph insulted me, then she defended me. I walked over to her tent. Surprisingly, she opened her earth tent and let me sit down.

"I'm still mad at you," she shot, sending daggers at my heart with her quick words.

"I'm so sorry, Toph. I love you."

"Aang, I hate you. I hate you. You're just an annoying brat. An annoying brat who isn't worth trusting, no matter what you do. I hate you."

It was silent. At least, I thought it was, until I realized I was blocking out the sound of rain drizzling outside, and Toph's melancholy sniffles.

"I thought you actually liked me, Aang. But you were just doing it to get back at sugar queen." She barked.

I choked back tears, spun on my heel and walked away, but not before turning around and whispering in her ear.

"And you called Katara a hypocrite."

**Hey guys! I need 10 comments before I finish the story(: Thanks guys. Sorry, I'm just really busy and would like some people reading my work before I put way too much effort in. I mean it! **


End file.
